catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Staff Nominations
The Requests for Adminship and Requests for Rollback page ('''Often abbrivated '''RfA's (Adminship) '''or '''RfR's (Rollback)) is used for users to request a position on the administrative team. Users (as the name implies) may request the flags, or self-nominate. New administrators are often needed as the community at the Cats of the Clans Wiki expands. They also may be needed to take the place of formerly active administrators who no longer contribute to the wiki. Requests are generally closed two weeks after the nomination, and are decided. However, if the nominator or nominee chooses to withdraw the nomination or the nominee declines, it may be closed immediately. Thanks to Satsujin for creating this page, and Nightshine to making the voting templates. Conditions for Request #Must have over 1,000 edits #Must have had either a Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat (In any clan, Including the Tribe and BloodClan; Current or Past) #Not have a record of severe rule breaking and/or multiple bans #Must be an active user #Must have 2 Admin Votes in either Support/Oppose to Approve/Decline #Must have 6 or Over Rollback/Normal User Votes in either Support/Oppose to Approve/Decline *Keep your cool. RfAs have been known to host some nasty flame wars. If another user disagrees with you and gives you trouble, just keep your cool and don't fight back. That may sound "cowardly", but if you fight back, you could receive a block, and/or make the flame war escalate. *'New users can't vote'. Sorry, but that's the way it is. Someone can easily make a bunch of dummy accounts, all vote for their friend to be an admin, and unfairly turn the tide of the vote. For this reason, new users cannot vote for the possibility of being a sockpuppet. Anyone trying to use sockpuppets will be blocked. New Users must have over 300 edits to vote. *'Be descriptive'. Though you don't have to, it's a lot easier for a discussion if you say why you're voting what you're voting. If you just say " Support — Example 06:24, 27 March 2011 (UTC)", you're not really saying why the candidate should be an admin, and your vote may be excluded and strikethroughed. It's not just for supports, but for all votes. *'No Self-Support'. Nominators may only support the nominee if they are not one-in-the-same. Glossary for vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - a supporting vote **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - an opposing vote **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. ** **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) ---- To Support, type: To Oppose, type: To Comment type: To state you are Neutral, simply type: Nominations for Adminship Archives Archive 1 Hawkfire User Request yet to be made... Second :Hawkey - Hawkey's had her rights taken and given back! I mean, she should be an admin! She was one of the first users here, she works very hard and is just a blast to roleplay with! Skystar 23:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting : Oppose — Not admin status, Echo. Rollabck. I vote for rollback, but not admins. We have plenty as it is. Hawk deserves rollback because --- *She is active. *She has had a deputy. *Over 300 edits. *Extremely devoted and helpful. :User:Icestorm123/Sig 23:42, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Voting I am sorry, Hawk, but I do not believe you should have admin status. You had it in the past and it was taken away because you left the wiki - multiple times. I agree with Ice's below vote. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 00:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Satsu ^^ -ナナシVampire Kit 22:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Questions The gost User request I wish to be a admin because I love this wiki!The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 11:52, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting User Voting EDIT- Well, yes. Now that i think about it, it's way to early. We also have LOTS of admins and only one rollback... So why not go for Rollback? She is very helpful and edits the wiki lots from time to time. She hasn't been a problem once, and is also a very, very kind user. Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 17:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) - Not admin. Roleback. She's not even a roleback yet! I'm really sorry Ghost, but I think it's too early for you to be a admin Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 19:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Moonpelt User Request :I have been here for over a year. It says I have admin rights on my page but it says I am a rollback, so I was going to request to get rights back? I don't know how this voting thing works so if this request is set up wrong I am sorry. Thanks Moonstrike 23:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Second : Even though I think your an admin, I'm still voting yes. C: Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 23:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting User Voting Nominations for Rollback Fox User Request Edit2: Holy crap. I just need one admin and... POOF. I'm an rollback? Thank you, thank you soo much! O////////////O Edit: Oh my gosh O////O Thank you guys all so much for supporting me! It is REALLY appreciated! Thank you :) Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 19:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC).-. Again, i am very nervous... I'm just worried nobody will support me. Although i feel honored to be nominated. Thank you so much, Sagestorm! Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 01:45, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Second She is very active and a great user. She roleplays Windstar, and I think she should be nominated. ''-The CreepyPasta Master. 01:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting 14:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm a admin now. Echowave approves. *thumbs up* --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 22:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) <3 thank chuuu echokip moi dear noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 01:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User Voting See above. -The CreepyPasta Master. 01:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) -The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 11:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) - Kiba Inuzuka' w00f w00f! :D 19:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC)' The gost User Request O,I'm so nervous!I wanna become a rollback!The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 20:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Removing Rollback Darkcloud Request ''As much as I loved having the honor of being made rollback, I was only made rollback because of Blue leaving. If the community wishes for me to become a rollback again, I would prefer it be done via this process of voting, not spur of the moment. -ナナシVampire Kit 22:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) (Ya know, if your gonna take my name off the list, you're gonna have to actually remove my rights. Just sayin' xP) -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! Second Darkcloud - I am sorry, Darkcloud, and I mean nothing by this. I believe Darkcloud should have her rollback status revoked. She is not active/has wiki blocked on her computer, and we need active rollbacks on this wiki. Currently, we only have Echo, and me being nominated for RfR. Also, I haven't really seen any rollback edits coming from Darkcloud. Her having the status is pointless at the moment, but when she returns she might be nominated again. I see that fact that she is a friend - but, we cannot let status's with people conflict our choice. 我愛羅As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful 21:30, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) --Nightshine 03:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) 22:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Voting - Sorry Dark! Skystar 21:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 03:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Questions Minor question- Do these- Neutral leaning towards Support or Neutral leaning towards Oppose count as opposing or supporting? If i was being an idiot and not reading that sentecence declaring it does/not count, i hurrying through and didnt read though. Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 09:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, neutral can simply mean that you aren't decided; you would be fine with either support or opposition [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:09, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signatures